Template talk:The Disunited States of America
I'm creating a talk page for this because the wiki seems to think it is an article that needs creation. I don't know how to undo that, and I don't want this cluttering up the wanted pages. TR 21:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wise. Umm, consider that hereby applied to all the Template Talk pages you've just created. Turtle Fan 21:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We seem to have a very high number of blue templates. Since I assigned this one a blue at random (under the misguided belief at the time that we didn't have enough blues, which may have been true, I don't recall), feel free to start making suggestions. TR 01:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, the Federalists' official color was black (rather grim, isn't it?) and the opposite of black is, of course, white. I don't know how that would look. The Anti-Federalists were too loosely organized to have their own colors, and their Democratic-Republican more-or-less successors used an infinitely cheerier red, white, and blue theme to decorate their events. As you say, we're up to our asses in blues, and reds as well, so that too points to white. I wish there were something less . . . negative space-like. :Another option, one with an even more tenuous link, is gray. The Confederates were a sort of spiritual cousin to those who voted against the Constitution's ratification, though barely. Turtle Fan 01:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I just remembered that I didn't pick blue out of a hat. Because the story is set in Virginia, I went with the primary color on the Virginia flag. Although, since I've now discovered that they didn't use that flag until 1861, it's probably not the best starting point. ::I'm hesitant to go with grey, since we do have that for GotS and TWPE. And, as you said, it's tenuous at best in the first instance. TR 15:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Didn't we make TWTPE gray as a knock at how boring it was the first year? If so we might want to consider changing it now that we're actually enjoying it. Turtle Fan 22:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, the original color was some non-descript pale green color. The current gray is feldgrau, changed to reflect that we do now give a shit. TR 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't remember the details, if there even are any, but doesn't the official Big List o' Wiki Colors include the school colors for UVA, or maybe VA Tech? Turtle Fan 20:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I cannot find a specific UV or VA Tech color. Their colors are Orange and Navy Blue (maybe something's trying to to tell us someone) and Maroon and Burnt Orange, respectively. ::::Maybe we should just accept this one as a shade of blue and go after some other randomly assigned one. Pretty sure MwIH is blue to match the Alps on the cover. We could change that one. TR 20:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::It is, and a pretty pleasing shade of blue at that. Still, it's a weak connection. Maybe some sort of deep brown, for the werewolf connection? Dark gray is more common for depictions of werewolves these days, but we've got our share of grays and I believe brown would be unique. Turtle Fan 22:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I believe I did use brown initially, but it looked like a shade of red. It didn't look brown, at any rate. I'll review browns. TR 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC)